Eclipse
by Username24
Summary: Eclipse: What happens when you're a clueless hybrid with secret powers?
1. chapter 1

**Bold-Moi/Me**

 _Italics-book_

 **IM DOING THIS BLUEBERRY STYLE (AND LIKE EVERYONE ELSE)**

 **THIS IS A NEW STORY ABOUT A DRAGON NAMED ECLIPSE**

 **(LOOK AT MY PROFILE PIC)**

 **I LIKE BASING MY STORIES ON MY FANS COMMENTS AND MY THOUGHTS AND DREAMS.**

 **MOST OF MY STORIES/DREAMS END WITH LOVE OR HATE OR BOTH UNLESS SOMEONE WANTS ME TO CHANGE THX FOR READING THIS NOTE AND LET ME MAKE THE STORY.**

 **P.S. I WILL BE TALKING AS IF IM ECLIPSE**

 **_**

 _I arrive at Jade Mountain Academy wondering, how am i gonna do this. I see a cheerful looking Nightwing greeting dragons and giving them scrolls for something. Sneakily, I got pass her and into the school. I tried to find the nearest room to sleep until... "HI, Im Kinkajou, and this school is amazing!" I slowly nod trying to look like I actually care. She's cute, I say to myself, GAH why am I even thinking about that?! "What type of Dragon are you I'm only asking because your colors are a bit off, please dont be offended I'm not trying to be rude." I freeze up remembering me, myself, an abomination. "Uh... I'm a...a Nightwing/ Sandwing hybrid." I say looking down remembering my failure at life. "Oh I'm sorry if i made you mad, ey, do you know Sunny one of the dragonets of Destiny? She's also a hybrid! The same one as you actually, lets go see her I think I saw her in the Library!" She grabs my **[Insert whatever you call a dragons hand here]** and almost literally drags me there._

 _Once we get to the library I notice Starflight wasnt there, but Sunny was. "Hi Sunny! You should meet my new friend...Uh_ , what was your name again?" _"My name's Eclipse." "You should meet my new friend Eclipse,_ _he's also a hybrid, the same one as you actually!" "Cool, what winglet are you in so that I can come visit you sometime, ya'know hybrid to hybrid. There's not many hybrids here." "Uh...I'm in uh... Jade Winglet" "Hm, I thought I knew everyone in Jade Winglet." "Oh well, well talk to you guys later I've got to finish doing this." "We can help you!" says the now bright yellow grinning from ear to ear dragon. "No I'm fine." says Sunny "OK."_

 _"I think she likes yoooouuuuuu!!!" says Kinkajou while were walking back. She nudges me and I blush and smirk. "Oh well." I say trying to act like I don't care while my mind is racing with a million questions. And at that moment I knew my time here won't last long._

 **_**

 **HOPE YOU GIRLS AND GUYS ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND/OR YOUR IDEAS FOR NEXT CHAPTER AND PM ME IF YOU WANT TO COLLAB OR SOMETHING ELSE. HAVE A GREAT DAY**


	2. Eclipse: Backstory

**HELLO EVERYONE IM BACK AT IT WITH AGAIN WITH FANFICTION (DIES OF LAUGHTER)**

 **IM HIRING EDITOR/PROOFREADER AND IDEA MAKER(-UPPER)**

 **HERE'S ECLIPSE'S BACKSTORY.**

 **ALSO IVE TAKEN LEMONDROP AND GUEST'S COMMENTS INTO CONSIDERATION.**

 **FLASHBACK. BEGIN**!

"Awww, he's so cute" says Sunkeeper staring at his just born dragonet.

"Egh, disgusting, he's deformed" says Mooneater eyeing her dragonet with disgusted eyes.

"Let's trade him in for some cows." "Awwww baby, lets keep him, I promise I'll make sure he doesn't get into trouble." "Fine but were only keeping him until he can talk and care for himself."

"Fine" Sun says as he leans in for a kiss. Moon reluctantly gives him one annoyed by the fact he wants to keep a deformed dragonet.

"1 plus 2 equals what?" I raise my talons as high as I can hoping Mrs. Silver would call on me.

"Hmmmm let's see. Eclipse, do you know the answer?"

"Wes ma'am duh enswer is thwee."

"Very good Eclipse, you earn a gold star" "Yay" The teacher walked over to me and stuck another gold star on my horn. "That's my sweventh one." I look over at the other dragonets and notice that one of the other dragonets wanted to talk to me. "Alright, class is over have a great day and remember about parent night" "Otay" I was the only dragonet who responded.

"Yes Sky?" I say as I walk up to where Sky and his friends hang out.

"Get him." Sky says to his friends. They all start surrounding me breathing small plumes of fire and then... they attacked me.

My scales felt like fire was crawling under them and at the same time my wounds were getting bigger. I tried to run away but they kept surrounding me. I started attacking back but it wasn't working, they just kept clawing and burning. I then did the last thing I knew I could do. "I enchwant mysef to be stwonger then all of you combined!" After I said those words they stopped attacking, then they all ran away.

"Your son is a great student." says Mrs. Silver. "We just have one concern..." "Mmhmm" says my dad Sunkeeper "Your son, he's...he's an animus. And he used hus powers to hurt other dragonets." My dad froze.

 **YAY THAT WAS ALOT LONGER THAN LAST CHAPTER.**

 **PM ME IF YOU WANT TO HAVE A ROLE IN THE STORY WITH INFO ABOUT YOUR OC AND YOUR SUGGESTED ROLE.**

 **THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE MAIN STORY**


	3. Eclipse: Main Story

**HELLO EVERYONE. SO FAR I AM GREATFUL FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS.**

 **(YAY LEMONDROP AND BLUEBERRYPIETREE REVIEWED MY STORY)**

 **SKY IS COMING BACK AT SOME POINT AND WILL BE IN THE PLACE OF A ACTUAL CHARACTER MAYBE.**

 **SOME WAY HE WILL PLAY A VERY IMPORTANT ROLE.**

 **IM STILL HIRING THE EDITOR/PROOFREADER AND IDEA MAKER**

 **ALSO IN THIS CHAPTER IM ADDING A JOURNAL TYPE THING WHERE WHENEVER ECLIPSE WRITES IN HIS JOURNAL ILL MAKE A CHAPTER OF WHATS IN IT (WHAT IT SAYS) IN A DIFFERENT STORY CALLED: ECLIPSE: JOURNAL EACH ENTRY WILL BE RIGHT AFTER A CHAPTER COMES OUT. THAX FOR READINGVTHIS AND LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

By the time we got to Jade Winglets room Kinkajou stopped talking about her favorite everything, she calmed down and it was quieter than I expected. When we went into the room, The first thing I noticed was Kinkajou's 2 bright yellow, big sign, with purple polka dots on it that read, "DO NOT GET IN THIS HAMMOCK UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES!!!" on the two trees connecting a hammock. I also noticed a Nightwing with teardrop scales behind her eye sitting on a stone ledge looking out a window.

"HI MOON HAVE YOU MET MY FRIEND ECLIPSE HE'S JUST LIKE SUNNY!!!"

Moon turns around and looks at me, she looked at my wrists and neck and had a confused expression on her face.

"Cool, my names Moonwatcher and I'm friends with Kinkajou."

"Cool." Then there was a moment of silence, a long while just staring, like she was staring into my soul.

"Well, I'll be over here if you need me" I say utterly confused.

"Ok" says the probably also confused dragon.

I go over to a pile of leaves grass and sticks surrounded by stones. I take the small pouch from around my neck and spill the contents into the leaf bed thing. At that moment my head fills with the voices of other dragons, then I hear the one voice that stands out from the others, "Does he have skyfire, and is he also a mindreader?"

I quickly turned around and noticed Kinkajou talking to Moon but Moon wasn't paying attention to her, she was staring at me.

I messily put all the contents except my journal back in the pouch and put the pouch back around my neck.

"Unlock" I whispered to my journal and slowly opened my journal, then started another entry.

 **THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND REVIEW. ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS ARE GREAT AND THEY HELP ME OUT SO MUCH. ALSO NEXT CHAPTER WON'T BE A BACK STORY OR A MAIN CHAPTER IT WILL BE A Q AND A. SO EITHER PM ME OR TYPE IN THE REVIEW SECTION WITH QUESTIONS. I WILL ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THE STORY BUT WON'T REVEAL ANYTHING BIG SO CHOOSE WISELY. I WILL BE ANSWERING 10-20 QUESTIONS SO SEND AS MANY AS POSSIBLE AND I WILL INCLUDE SOME COMMENTS AND REVIEWS AFTER THE QUESTIONS SO LEAVE SOME REVIEWS IF YOU'D LIKE TO. AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST GUEST PLEASE GIVE ME SOMETHING TO CALL YOU BY BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW MY REVIEWERS INDIVIDUALLY SO DO SOMETHING LIKE [YOUR NAME: THEN YOUR REVIEW.**

 **THANKS FOR READING AND ROLL IN THE QUESTIONS**


	4. Eclipse: Auth Note

**JUST AN AUTH NOTE.**

 **WRITERS BLOCK (YES I KNOW THIS EARLY)**

 **ALSO HAVE TO FINISH MOVING OUR STUFF INTO A NEW HOUSE.**

 **AND PHONE HAS WEIRD CHARGING ABILITIES.**

 **ALSO THE Q AND A IS OFF. I DONT HAVE ENOUGH REVIEWERS.**

 **THANKS AND BYE**


	5. keep going

sgoyld I keep going in the story. I mean a lot is happening and maybe this fanfic isnt for me. I also dont know who actually wants more and I dont know what to do CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!!!!!! :(


End file.
